File talk:Waitingforsanta.jpg
The Barney Shake How come in this episode, when Barney did the Barney shake, when he shaked his tail, rolled his eyes, it was wrong when they got the beach clothes, and in Barney in Concert, it is right, when Baby Bop comes out of the box. -BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan March 14, 2012 Waiting For Santa ' Waiting for Santa', known as Barney's Happy Christmas for Australian releases, is the fourth video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on January 6th 1990. The video was rereleased in 1992 and 1993, being sold until 1998. Plot Barney and the kids travel to the North Pole to assure new-friend Derek that his name is on Santa's good list. They frolic on ice, play in the snow, and learn that giving things to others is what Christmas is all about. Cast *Barney (Costume; David Voss, Voice; Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (debut) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Buster The Dog (Grouchie) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #When Santa Comes To Our House #Waiting For Santa #SANTA #Star Light, Star Bright #Up on the Housetop #Jingle Bells #Winter's Wonderful #Winter's Wonderful (Reprise) #Skating, Skating #The Elves' Rap #Let's All Do A Little Tapping #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Joy To The World #Santa Claus Is Coming To Town #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Deck the Halls #I Love You Trivia *This is the first time Bob West voices another character besides Barney. In this video, he also voices The Snowman. *'This is also the first Barney video to have Bob Singleton as the musical director, instead of Stephen Bates Baltes. Singleton would be the musical director from this video, to the end of this series, and the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends.' *The version of "I Love You" would be a Christmas rendition of the 1990-1992 arrangement of the song. *None of the Christmas carols would be shortened. *Both versions of the song Winter's Wonderful would be introduced in this video, and Barney would've also sang along with everyone else during the song. *This was the first episode, where Michael and Amy's parents are nowhere to be seen (However, they are mentioned by Michael). *Although the kids refer to their group as "The Backyard Gang" from this video to the end of this series, as well as the first two seasons of Barney & Friends, the kids are never seen in the backyard. *This is the only Barney & the Backyard Gang video where Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he comes down the chimney, just like Santa Claus, getting stuck inside. *This video marks the first appearance of Derek, who replaces Jason. *This is the third episode where Time Lapse is used. After the gang are informed that Santa is coming to their neighborhood, the gang hastily take off their elve outfits and put on their coats. *This is also the first appearance of Michael and Amy's dog, Buster. *This is the first video for Barney to have a more magenta purple skin-tone. In the previous videos, he was more of a darker purple color. *Nome (who is credited with the cast of this video) was also credited as the second assistant director in the first four videos. *This is the first time where Barney does The Barney Shake. *This is the first time we see Michael and Amy's living room. *When Derek was talking, a Godzilla figure and some Disney books can be seen on his dresser. A picture of Barkley from "Sesame Street" is also seen on the wall. *This is the first video to NOT have Sandy Duncan. After her departure, Barney took over the previews. *This tape was dubbed in Spanish (Esperando a Santa) *This tape was dubbed in German (Warten auf Weihnachten) Did Barney turn back into a doll? No, he did not turn back into a doll, but he was seen sleeping with Michael and Amy with the book closed.24.4.109.4702:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I also think Barney should've sung the song "Winter's Wonderful", with The Backyard Gang, and The Snowman. New photo Can somebody please upload a new version of Waiting for Santa? I want to see it. 24.4.109.47 02:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC)